Being a Steak
by snowprincess
Summary: What does Lorelai think of her mother's words during Rory's Birthday Parties?


Title: Being a Steak

Author: snowprincess

Rating: G

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to prove I own nothing. Fine: I OWN NOTHING

Summary: What does Lorelai think of her mother's words during Rory's Birthday Parties?

So here we are again. . . I wanted to make this an AU at first because the idea of LL getting together because of the lap dance comment was amusing, but I decided to keep this within the realm of possibilities for these characters and keep with the series. So for everyone looking for LL mush, I'm sorry to dissapoint; it's just good old UST here.

Someone please read and review my Star Wars story. I don't usually beg but one review just doesn't cut it for me-- I need to know what ppl think of my writing.

* * *

"You're pleased."

"What?"

"You're smiling that the diner man looked at you like a Porterhouse Steak," Emily stated with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Lorelai shook her head in disbelief and assured her mother once again that she was crazy. The thought, however, lingered in her mind. As soon as the words "Emily Gilmore" and "lap dance" came together she recoiled in childly disgust at the thought of dirty parents, but like anyone who has ever been repulsed at the sight of someone eating cow intestinces for money, she couldn't keep her mind off the words, intrigued. Sure, it wasn't the first time she had ever heard people say things about her and Luke (this was Stars Hollow after all), but coming from a woman who met Luke barely an hour ago changed the perspective from a romantically obsessed town.

Emily stopped further progression of her thoughts with her discovery of the broken leg picture. She had almost forgotten that her parents had never known of the Yoga incident. While her pessimest side tended to rule when it came ot the elder Gilmores (and for good reason), the other side of her wanted to believe the regret and hurt in her mother's eyes at not being told about something that big in her daughter's life due to their strangled relationship.

Then she was gone and Lorelai was alone. She picked up the blanket and thought of a little girl who used to fit in the clothes it was made up of.

Sixteen.

Wow.

She hadn't been lying when she said the time went by fast.

* * *

Lorelai and Sookie continued to pick up cups, plates, spoons, and streamers in the living room. All of Rory's presents had been taken to her room, as was Rory when she had fallen asleep on the sofa after Lane had left. Quick thinking from Lorelai allowed her to enlist Luke in carrying the party girl to her bed, thus Lorelai and Sookie continued the entire cleaning process.

Finally around two Lorelai sent Sookie home with promises of going to bed herselft. she led her friend outside and to her car before saying goodbye. She turned to go back to the proch and stopped in shock to see Luke sleeping on the chair by the door. She ascended the steps and hugged hersef as she whispered his name into waking. "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Luke rubbed his eyes and sat up a little straighter. Lorelai sat down next to him as he began to explain, "I packed up all the food into Sookie's car and then sat down. . .that's it."

"Hm. . . Long day," the woman commented.

"I can imagine. Rory seemed to like it though."

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah, she did. It helped that my parents came and she could stop feeling guilty about what happened last night."

"So your Dad was. . ."

"The man in the suit reading a Cosmopolitan," laughed the woman. The two sat in silence for a while before Lorelai smiled to herselft.

"What?"

"Just thinking of Lane's face when Rory's face hit her and splattered."

"Personally, I would've gone for Taylor if he'd have been here."

"Yes but then he would have to give up his bedtime."

Luke smiled before reaching over and picking a stray piece of cake out of Lorelai's hair. The two stared at each other before she cleared her throat and exclaimed at the late hour. Luke nodded before standing up and descending the porch. Just before he left the yard she called out his name.

"Luke! What do you think of Porterhouse Steak?"

Without hesitation he replied, "Red meat kills you. See you tomorrow, Crazy Lady."

She smilled at his reply and nodded. As she entered the house she muttered, "Well, apparently you're dead."

* * *

END

So tell me what you think. I don't know when I'll post something new because I haven't started anything and I just got a job and need to work work work.


End file.
